Security systems are known to detect threats within a secured area, and such threats include events that represent a risk to human safety or a risk to assets.
Security systems typically include one or more security sensors that detect the threats within the secured area. For example, smoke, motion, and/or intrusion sensors are distributed throughout the secured area in order to detect the threats.
For less sophisticated users, configuring the security sensors of a security system can be quite difficult. For example, known security sensors are configured within the security system using a web-based interface or a mobile application. While these configuration methods successfully configure the security sensors, many users, especially residential customers, find such a configuration process daunting or difficult. As such, there is a need for a simpler and more efficient system and method for configuring the security sensors within the security system.